


Night Cycle

by orphan_account



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Fingering, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Other, robosexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mass Effect 3, Shepard and Legion are reunited on the Normandy, and she's just happy to see a friendly face. PWP, sex in the War Room</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Cycle

The Quarian Admirals are quick to leave after she socked Han Gerrel had in the stomach. She didn’t entirely blame them but it was satisfying to finally have an asshole diplomat within punching range. And after the shit he’s pulled he deserved more than just a blow to the dextro gut. Tali left to head down to her place in the Engineering deck to sleep. Shepard, of course, doesn’t need sleep. Not anymore. Legion is the only one left in the war room. His back was turned to her, and she could see the beads of light running down the central, spinal cord. He looked worse for wear than when she last saw him months ago. The Alliance has thrown out machinery that’s sustained less damage than he has. And yet, her mood brightened a little when she sees him. He’s busy as she approaches, typing on a terminal doing some task she couldn’t guess.

“Legion.” She lightly touched his arm, and he turned to look at her, his optic spinning one way then the other. The plates around the eye rose and flicked in his display of interest. “It’s certainly been a while since we last talked together. Hell, the idea that you were dead crossed my mind a few times.” She can speak of it lightly now, since he’s here in front of her. Back then, in an Alliance prison, wondering who’s been lost in the months of silence regularly haunted her thoughts.

“We apologize for the lapse in communication. Though we had wished to stay in contact with Shepard Commander, our priority was in aiding our people in preparing for the Old Machines. And then again with the altercation with the Creators.” 

She gave his upper arm a friendly squeeze before folding her hands behind her back. “No, I understand. I was… kind of doing the same thing, really.” Only more frustrating and likely far less productive than whatever Legion accomplished. His people immediately believed him about the Reapers. That was one thing she could still barely comprehend. Of all the races in the entire galaxy, the only people who set out against the Reapers were the Geth. And look what happened with that. 

“We also appreciate you rescuing us from the dreadnaught.”

Her grin spread across her face. “Hey. You owe me big time for that. Not only did I rescue you, but I had to deal with the resulting shitstorm when you decided to sabotage the ship while we were still inside it.”

The plates on his head flared out in what she could only assume was good natured offense. “We did not anticipate that the Admirals would target a vessel that Shepard Commander and Creator Tali were currently present on.”

“Yeah, you and me both. Too bad we thought wrong.” She let out a good laugh at their expense. It died out rather quickly. Even though she could see the Geth take on an expression of amusement, it always felt pretty awkward to be the only one laughing. “So, you still haven’t told me how you even got into that situation.” No matter what she had been expecting inside the Geth ship, seeing Legion all strung up and bound had come as a surprise.

“We were…” his brows arched a little, signaling stress or agitation. “…imprisoned by other Geth. It was similar to the manner of your imprisonment.”

The smile slid off her face. “That’s not really an appropriate comparison. For one thing, I surrendered myself to the Alliance.”

It was subtle, but Legion drooped. His shoulders sagged, just enough for her to notice, his optic’s gaze falling to the floor. She opened her mouth, but floundered briefly. “You mean… you gave yourself up?”

“Affirmative.”

A silence fell over the both of them. The Geth continued to look at the dirty, unremarkable floor. Shepard scratched over her scalp and gazed over at the floating holographic map over her shoulder. After some time, Legion finally spoke again. “It is currently within the night period of the Normandy’s time cycle. We find it unusual that you are not resting.” 

She barked out a short laugh, forced compared to the one before. “Legion, did you seriously just tell me that I’m up past my bedtime?”

He tilted his head, thinking her question over. Then, “Yes.”

She had missed his blunt honesty. She had missed him.

“We will rephrase our statement as a query. Why are you awake?”

And sometimes he was too blunt and honest. She didn’t really want to talk about this to him, Liara, or anyone else on the Normandy. With a shake of her head, she turned to go sit up on the ringed control panel around the war map. “Do I need a reason?”

He followed her away from his terminal, his interest apparently taken from whatever he was doing. “Humans generally follow a biological pattern of sleeping and waking, one the Normandy tries to emulate. An aberration from the pattern would have a reason.”

Her response came with venom that shocked them both, “Would Reaper invasion of the galaxy be reason enough?”

His head jerked back, recoiling as if avoiding a blow, and she instantly regretted her words. “Yes.” He nodded his head as if to appease her somehow, which made her feel worse.

“Shit, Legion, I didn’t mean that. Well, wait—“ She did mean it. It was her reason. It was the reason she fled from sleep and the whispered words of dead friends ringing in her ears. “I mean yeah, I haven’t been sleeping well. No one has, really.”

The Geth eased, and she offered him a slight smile. Legion approached further. “If there is a way we could provide assistance, you may request it.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m just glad to have you back.”

He stood in front of her, his head a little higher than hers since she was sitting on the counter. Shepard had seen a lot of different creatures and people around the galaxy, but there was something about Legion. His chipped, dark armor, the peeling paint on his face, just above the evermoving optic. The softer, tactile muscle that showed through the metal plating. He stood out among Geth and among aliens, too. She couldn’t exactly call him handsome. He didn’t even have a face, for the most part. But something unnamable had her reaching out for Legion.  
She touched over the tender, synthetic muscle of his long neck, and traced upwards. Glancing up, she saw his eyeplates flare and settle rapidly, something that she had only seen once before. But otherwise he did not react, so Shepard continued. She touched over the hanging wires, the pair that led up to his optic. When she finally reached the edge of the optic, she ran one finger along the rim, feeling the warmth from the lights inside it. The lens of the eye tightened and then dilated, brightening the light cast on them.

“I missed you.” She muttered. She didn’t know what the fuck she was doing. But she had stolen him back from the jaws of the Reapers and if he was going to let her feel him up then she’d touch him all over. Maybe her body had just been craving contact that didn’t come from a Husk or a Brute and everyone else on the damn ship seemed to have their own affairs.

She felt a touch on her waist and she stopped short, glancing down. There was Legion’s intricate three fingered hand just above her hip. “Are we permitted to reciprocate?” 

That changed things.  
That changed things a lot.

She licked her lips and nodded. “Yeah, sure.”

Suddenly, both hands were at her sides, and stroking upwards, fingers pushing fabric over sensitive skin. She couldn’t help the full body shiver in response. This had gone from curiosity into something very different. 

Strangely enough, she was okay with that.

She parted her legs, grabbed Legion’s shoulders and dragged him closer to her until he was standing with her thighs on either side of his hips. He probably had the same amount of awareness of what he was doing as she did, but then again she was an organic and then again the Geth had probably downloaded the entire extranet by now. His hands roamed all over her, just as exploratory as she had been, over her back and down her legs. She rolled her hips up against the metal plating that was between his legs and most of the doubt floating around in her head started to dissipate. One of his hands moved over the front of her chest, cupping and rubbing her sensitive flesh. She grabbed one of the cables connected to his optic and gently tugged his head downward. She kissed along the scarred paint on the top of his head, feeling the plates shift minutely in response to her touch. She tasted metal and grit and in a weird way, she liked it.

“Shepard Commander.” His voice broke her out of her thoughts, and she pulled her head back so they could look at one another. “Requesting permission to remove clothing.”

She made an ungraceful sound that barely had the dignity to be called a chuckle. “I’m… sort of afraid to ask what you have planned.” She really hoped those Quarian made Geth pornos Joker had shown her were lying and he wasn’t about to whip out some giant synthetic nightmare shlong. 

“We offered assistance, and sexual contact is known to reduce stress in organics.”

“Ah yes, stress reduction.” If her hands weren’t occupied with currently clinging onto his shoulders she would have made some Turian style air quotes. “Always a good excuse.”

He raised an eyeplate at her response. “Shepard Commander, you have yet to answer our request.”

“Yeah, yeah, let me—“ she reached down to her waist with one hand, unfastening her pants. 

No sooner had she done that, Legion grabbed onto the band and pulled it down to her thighs. She gasped at the cold air and the colder surface she was sitting on. His hand moved to her lower stomach, soothing over it before dipping lower. She felt blood rush to her face as his fingers slid underneath her underwear. It wasn’t until Legion paused that she realized she was holding her breath. She released it with a sigh, and the Geth ducked forward, resting the top of his head against her cheek. Then, one finger eased through her sparse hair to touch the tender flesh in between. She braced against his arm, panting lowly as he stroked her. All the while he was slow, methodical. One finger worked her clit, rubbing it smoothly while another teased about her folds. She’d roll her hips into his hand, drawing in sharp breaths when the stimulation intensified. It did not take long for the motions to become slick and for sharp sounds to be pulled out of Shepard. Each sound was answered with a low, mechanical drone from the Geth, and she felt the vibrations from each one he made.

She shut her eyes as she felt herself start to tense, the coiling heat and pleasure in the pit of her stomach. Legion’s hand sped up, flicking and stroking her clit and bringing her to the brink. She came hard with a gasp and a shudder, and the Geth kept up his gentle touches, slower and slower until the tension eased from her frame.

 

Legion allowed her to lean against his chest. With a wiggle of her hips she managed to reach back and yank her pants back up.

“Shepard Commander, you should rest.”

She really should have seen that coming. “Only if you carry me up to my cabin.”

“Acknowledged.”  
She also really should have known he wouldn’t take it as a joke. Instead she got an arm around her waist and legs and lifted off of the panel she had been resting on. She didn’t put up a fight, though, letting the Geth carry her out of the War Room. Now that he mentioned it, she did feel kind of tired.

The night had been going well so far. Maybe things would turn out alright.


End file.
